


The Most Exciting Thing I'd Ever Known

by costumejail



Series: Danger Days Year 10 [7]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, tbh can be romantic but i normally write them in a qpp so its up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Fun Ghoul has something he needs to tell Cherri Cola
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Fun Ghoul (Danger Days)
Series: Danger Days Year 10 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995661
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	The Most Exciting Thing I'd Ever Known

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of the Danger Days Year Ten Celebration! Prompt was CherriGhoul

"Cherri, Cherri, Cherri, Cherri, Cherri"

Cherri Cola heard Fun Ghoul before he saw him. The front door of the diner slammed open and his voice became clearer. Cherri tracked his pounding footsteps through the building. Ghoul must have thought he was still asleep because his footsteps paused outside the bedroom before continuing to the broadcast room. Cherri chuckled a bit, he was in the kitchen.

When Ghoul finally made his way to the kitchen, he was still repeating Cherri's name over and over, growing louder and more frantic with every repetition.

"Cherri! Cherri, Cherri, Cherri. Where the fuck are you?"

"Hey, Ghoulie." Cherri stuck his head out of the pantry and Ghoul jumped, ramming into the stove before turning to see Cherri. He was clearly out of breath, hunched over with his shoulders heaving.

"You okay?" 

It wasn't like Ghoul to be this hurried. His natural state was electric, but not erratic like this.

Ghoul straightened up, apparently having caught his breath. He ran to Cherri and wrapped his arms around his waist. Cherri stumbled backwards, nearly knocking a shelf over as he slammed into it. Ghoul squeezed so tightly that Cherri couldn't breathe for a second, but he still brought his arms up to Ghoul's shoulders and held him tight.

"Ghoulie, you okay? What happened?"

Still panting, Ghoul pulled back enough to look into Cherri's eyes. That's when Cherri saw that Ghoul's eyes were bright and he was smiling.

"I love you."

Cherri stared.

"Is that it?"

"Jus’ wanted you to know!" Replied Ghoul cheerfully, he pushed up on his toes to lay a kiss on Cherri's cheek and then bounced back down to the soles of his feet.

"Love you too, Ghoulie." Cherri leaned down, holding Ghoul's face in both hands as he pressed a kiss to the shorter joy's forehead. "You're ridiculous."

"Sure am!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or come chat on [tumblr!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com)


End file.
